Une histoire de punaise
by Cas'linlinm
Summary: Dans ce monde les punaises n'ont aucun pouvoir...ah bon, nous allons voir! Yullen /slash/ ma toute première fanfic, soyez indulgents .


**Coucou les gens! Alors je vous présente ma première fanfiction, je sais que c'est pas du grand art et commencé avec un slash... ouais mais bon (qui a dit que j'était perverse?) juste essayer d'être indulgent avec la pauvre chose que je suis... S'il vous plaît ? Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: je tient à dire que malheureusement je ne possède aucun des personnages de cette histoire.**

L'epingle

Il fesait jour à la congrégation de l'ombre quand soudain on entendit:

"Putain, sale moyashi reviens là!

-Non je reviens pas!...et c'est Allen bakanda!"

En effet comme vous l'aurez sûrement compris notre très cher Kanda yuu(alias bakanda) poursuivait Allen walker(alias moyashi) dans toute la congrégation... et devinez pourquoi!?

Eh bien par ce que la gentille tête blanche avait eu la joyeuse idée de mettre des punaises sur la chaise du "pauvre" kendoka qui voulait seulement manger ses sobas.

Dans la précipitation Allen n'avait pas remarqué qu'il se dirigeait vers les salles d'entrainement et qu'au moment ou kanda allait l'attraper par la capuche de son manteau d'exorciste, il pénétra dans une de celle-ci en se disant qu'il pourrai peut-être engagé un combat dans un espace un peu plus vaste qu'un simple couloir.

Notre fameux kendoka ne voyant pas le coup venir allait foncer tout droit dans le mur du fond du grâce à ses aptitudes non négligeable de combattant, il s'arrêta pil au moment ou son visage allais percuter le mur.

Il fit un simple pas en arrière une aura noir l'entourant puis hurla:

"MOYASHIII!

-Oui?"

A présent Allen se tenait dan l'encadrement de la porte un sourire espiègle cloué au visage.

"T'est mort"dit il sur un ton calme qui ne prédisait rien de bon.

Après cette échange de mots, Kanda dégaina Mugen afin de s'attaquer à Allen qui au moment ou la lame devait entré en contact avec sa gorge pénétra dans la salle pour la seconde fois, et fut rapidement suivi par l'exorciste au cheveux long, une fois tout les deux dans la salle d'entrainement ils activèrent leurs innocences de sorte que les murs tremblait.

Même si les coups pleuvaient depuis un moment maintenant, aucun des deux n'avait de sérieuse blessures mais quelque chose clochait dans le combat qui était en train de se dérouler, leur corps bougeait de manière particulière, c'était comme une danse envoutante dans laquelle chacun voulait avoir le dessus, par moment leur bassin se frôlait et dans ses moment là leur corps tout entier était parcourut par des frissons incontrôlables, mais bien entendu leurs coups ne se firent pas moins précis, on peut on contraire dire que cela leurs avait donné une toute nouvelle ardeur et que les deux jeunes hommes ne cherchait que plus de sentiments semblables.

Mais cette instant fut brisé quand Allen fit un faux mouvement et trébucha accidentellement sur le kendoka qui était concentré sur les mouvent porté à cette même personne.

D'un coup le monde valsa autour d'eux, et il se retrouvèrent par terre le blandin à califourchon sur Kanda qui avait d'ailleurs perdu le ruban qui maintenait ses cheveux pendant la chute.

Le premier qui reprit correctement ses esprit fut Allen, quand il se rendit compte de la posture dans laquelle il était, il rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, son visage se trouvait à quelque centimètre de celui de kanda, dans un position plus qu'éloquente. Et quand enfin se fut au tour du Kendoka de se rendre compte de la position dans laquelle ils étaient, lui même ne put empêcher un léger rougissement à la vue que le Moyashi lui donnait. Le Moyashi en question avait les joues rouge les cheveux en bataille, et ses lèvre légèrement entrouverte. Autrement dit la position dans laquelle ils étaient sonnait presque comme un appel au viol.

Kanda oubliant tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui et les répercussion que son geste pourrait avoir, attrapa Allen par la nuque et il profita du fait que ses lèvres soit entrouvertes, pour y glisser sa propre langue et l'embrasser goulûment.

Allen plus que surprit sur le moment ne fit rien, jusqu'à ce que des mains entreprenante ne viennes se poser sur ses hanches et qu'il ne commence à se débattre.

Mais la langue dans sa bouche et les caresses qui commençais à se faire sur le torse du plus jeune le firent changer d'avis et il décida de se laisser aller à cette douce étreinte.

A un certain moment n'y tenant plus Kanda renversa Allen d'un habile coup de hanche et se retrouva au dessus du détenteur du clown couronné. Grisé par le plaisir récemment ressenti il arracha prestement les vêtement du Moyashi et commença à caresser son torse de sa langue, en insistant bien sur les tétons durcis de plaisir tout en descendant de plus en plus bas.

Jusqu'ici Allen avait pris soin de retenir les gémissement de plaisir qui le ravageait, mais quand le Kendoka lui arracha son pantalons et son boxer d'un coup, laissant son érection doulouresement tendue à l'air libre il poussa un gémissement quémandeur auquel Kanda répondit en prenant directement le sexe de Allen en bouche effectuent de lent va et viens qui visait plus à torturé Allen pour qu'il en demande plus afin et ainsi ne pas être totalement responsable si Allen venait à dire qu'il l'avait violé ou quelque chose dans ces eaux là.

Et c'est bien ce qui arriva car à peine quelque seconde plus tard Allen ce dernier le supplia en gémissent:

" ah!... Kanda, dit-il haletant, plus vite!"

Ce que fis Kanda sans une once d'hésitions. Ainsi le rythme devint plus soutenu, et tout les sentiments que ressentais Allen en ce moment furent violemment accrus, et ce fut dans cris de pur plaisir qu'ils répandit dans la bouche de Kanda qui avala le tout goulûment.

Le détenteur de Mugen se releva en se léchant sa lèvre ou coulait ce qu'il restait de la semence de son futur amant. Qui d'ailleurs celui-ci rougit comme une pivoine face à ce geste qui lui donnait un aperçu de ce qui allait suivre .

Allen se sentant plus que gêné par le nombre de vêtements que portait Kanda, lui fit remarquer:

"K-kanda tes vêtements, dit-il maintenant comparable à un tomate. "

Le kendoka ne lui répondit que par un signe de tête affirmatif avant de commencer à retirer l'ensemble de ses vêtement devant l'oeil inquisiteur d'Allen qui ne pouvait retirer ses yeux du torse finement sculté de ce dernier. Quand le Kendoka fut aussi nu que son compagnon, il présenta trois de ses doigt à la bouche de la tête blanche, qui rougit encore plus si cela était possible avant de les prendre en bouche et de passer sa langue entre les doigt, les suçant, les happants sans pour autant lâcher du regard son futur dominant.

Quand les doigt de Kanda furent bien humides il les retira de la bouche pour les portés à l'intimité du Moyashi, dont il traça le contour avant d'introduire un doigt qui fit pousser un gémissement d'inconfort de la part d'Allen. Malgré ça Kanda continua son oeuvre, et au moment ou il sentit les chaires du plus petit assez étirées il en rajouta un second qui cette fois ci fut plus douloureux pour Allen qui le fut remarqué par couinement de douleurs auquel le Kendoka répondit, en effectuent de long vas et viens sur sa verge gonflée et qui peu à peu recommençais à gémir doucement. Puis soudain Allen fut pris d'une bouffée de chaleur qui se répandait depuis son bassin et qui remontait le long de son corps, de ce fait il en hurla de plaisir.

"Je l'ai trouvé! Dit-il d'un ton enjôleur."

Et c'est tout en continuent les lents va-et-viens que kanda rajouta un troisième doigt qui cette fois ci fit pousser un cris de plaisir à la tête blanche.

Le kendoka continuait à préparer le moyashi tout en martyrisant sa prostate, et quand il le sentit près à le recevoir il retira ses doigts et s'introduit doucement dans le fourreau de chaire.[/c]

Allen gémissait d'inconfort, il voulait hurler à kanda de se retirer, mais les quelques caresses que le sabreur lui donna réussirent au bout de quelque instant à faire doucement disparaître la douleur, pour au contraire laisser place à un douce chaleur au creux de ses reins

Kanda remarqua que le Moyashi se détendait, alors il commença à effectuer de lent aller-retour, et avoir un Allen complètement soumis qui gémissait le fit durcir encore plus alors qu'il accélérait le rythme de ses vas et viens qui commençait à devenir violent.

Allen de son côté n'en pouvait plus, Kanda maltraitait inlassablement sa prostate, le fesant hurler de plaisir.[/c]

Kanda sentant qu'il allait bientôt venir recommença des vas et bien sur la verge dressé d'Allen au même rythme que celui qu'il effectuait à l'intérieur de ce dernier.

Et dans un cris de jouissance pour l'un, et dans un gémissement rauque pour l'autre,ils éjaculèrent en même temps.

Les deux jeunes hommes tentaient de reprendre leurs souffles quand Allen fit remarquer:

"Si j'avais su qu'il fallait mettre des punaises sur ta chaise, pour que tu me fasse subir tout ça, je crois bien que je l'aurai fait plus tôt...

-Et bien maintenant, tu sais comment t'y prendre, lâcha le kendoka,un grand sourire espiègle collé sur le visage.

\- Pff compte sur moi pour recommencer tout les jours alors!"

 **Bon...bah voilà pour ma première fanfiction, et désolé pour les fautes je me suis relu mais je suis sûre que y'en a qui se sont cachée et vous avez le droit de me taper pour ça! Mais sinon j'aimerais juste avoir quelques avis, ça me permettrai de progresser :).**

 **Bisouuu**


End file.
